


Bubbles and Butterflies

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Aquaman (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aquaman-like quirked Izuku, Izuku can breathe underwater, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Rare Pair, like super rare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: Who knew falling off a cliff could give you a better life?Well...It was probably the best thing he ever accidentally did.





	Bubbles and Butterflies

He felt a pit of cold settle into his stomach, as three of his classmates cornered him at the edge of a cliff. Fear spiked through him, as the leader punched his palm, igniting a small explosion from it. The greenette shifted his foot back, some of the rock cracking and falling out from under it.  
“Ah!” The blonde that lead the trio gave a nasty smirk.  
“Oi! Deku!” He cringed at the name. Useless.  
“Come over here, so I can show you a _real_ quirk!” Green eyes shrunk in fear, knowing what those explosions felt like. Subconsciously, he took a step back...and felt nothing under his foot.

He felt himself start to plummet, the shouts from the other children becoming further and further away.  
“DEKU!” The crashing waves beneath him foamed, as they smashed into the cliff face, getting closer the longer he fell. Out of instinct, he put his arms in front of his face, so that they would be the first to hit the water. When he plunged into the water, he found that he wasn’t injured. Not even an ache. The water was perfect temperature and he felt so much more calm and rejuvenated just floating there. That was when he noticed something else. He could breathe. He was underwater. _And he was breathing._ The dark floor of the ocean came into light for him, as small fish swam him by, seeming to flock to him, like bees to flowers. A horseshoe crab scuttled by his feet and he felt the arms of a starfish wrap around his leg, while a cuttlefish changed colors before his eyes, as if trying to show off for him. He realized that he’d been down there for about two minutes and decided to act on this instinct brewing within his body.

Raising his hand, he felt the water swirl around him and lift him up the rock face. When he came to the cliff, he saw the three still there. As soon as they saw him, they fell back in shock. His eyes glowed a mixture of gold and green from within his column of water. He held his hand up again and was pulled to the top, where he sat half out of the water, as a pair of seals circled by his side. With his hand raised, a stream of water coalesced in his palm, branching out at the top, into three spires. When the water melted off of it, in his hand sat a gilded trident, about six and a half feet tall, a small bar below the head and an arrow at the bottom. It looked like it was about thirty pounds, but the greenette held it like it was nothing. He lifted it above his head, making pods of dolphins, whales, and a couple sharks arced out of the water below him. Angling the trident forward made the pillar crash forward, dousing the three bullies and depositing the greenette on his feet in front of them. His eyes had changed. Instead of forest green, his right turned emerald toned and the other looked like it was made of threads of the purest gold, rare strings of precious gems set at random intervals, making them look as if it had an undertone of pure rainbow light. He looked over at the trident in his hand, barely noticing the new ink he had. Scales and polynesian-esque tattooing sleeved his arms and, though he couldn’t see it, his sides, making him look like a young warrior in the making. As he let go of the weapon, it returned to water, making him look at his hands.  
“Woah...cool…” Ruby red eyes stared at him in awe from the side. It looks like the deku isn’t useless after all.

As soon as Izuku got home, his mother was there to greet him.  
“Welcome home, Izu-Why are you drenched?!”  
“Oh...Um...Mom, I got my quirk.”  
“You…”  
“It had to activated by situation. I slipped off a cliff and into the ocean. It let me breathe underwater and control the animals. Oh and I can summon a trident probably twice my height and I can control water.” To demonstrate, he noticed the water on the floor, probably from the mop, and waved his hand at it. It collected off the floor, drying it in the process, and made a bubble that floated in front of him. His mother’s face split into a wide grin, as she hugged him. He was only three years late getting his quirk, but that was because if the activation requirement.  
“You’re father would have been so proud!” His dad had died when he was two, so this was something big.

As he taught himself to control his quirk, he found himself taking over the garbage beach, using the junk as a way to get fit.since he started young, it took him about two years to get it spotless and without a single nail or shard of glass left in the sand. For being eight years old, almost nine, he had an absolutely ripped body. It was a few days after he was done that he ran to the beach from school. He dropped his bag and shed his uniform, before diving into the water. He loved to swim. Especially when he could see underwater without the salt burning his orifices. He swam across the bottom, kicking up bubbles in his wake, without noticing that he was being watched.

Black eyes scanned the sea floor, as an animalistic body swam through the water. He saw a small boy sink to the bottom and was about to go help, when he opened his eyes. Swimming up a little, the boy was off the sand. Then he was off like a rocket, a jet of bubbles trailing behind him. The force reached him, making him hold onto his goggles. Holy shit! He’s fast! It looked like he was circling a specific area, before he stopped and put his feet on the sand. A pulse came from his hands, filling the water with a feeling. He...felt drawn towards the kid, for some reason. He watched some fish swim around the greenette, before he summoned a golden trident in his hand. Raising it caused a shadow to come in from the ocean. Big and with _teeth._ A hammerhead shark came towards him and, before the man could do anything, rubbed against the boy, as if it were a dog coming to greet its owner. The kid rubbed the top of its head, before speaking.  
“Did you find what I dropped, yesterday?” It brushed its head into the sand off to the left, showing a rubber All Might figurine. One of the ones that clips to a backpack.  
“Thanks.” He pat the shark on the head and let it go back out to sea, before darting back to the sand. Before he got out, he heard a voice.  
“Hey, Kid.” Turning around, he saw the man, who had the appearance of a humanoid spotted seal. He recognized him.  
“You’re Selkie!” The man seemed to blush as being recognized.  
“Ah...I am. I saw you swimming out there.” Those bicolored eyes widened.  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry if my quirk distracted you from something!”  
“Nono. I saw you and thought you were in danger, before you started swimming. I felt you use that other thing to draw in that shark. May I ask about your quirk?” Green hair floated around him as he nodded and swam to the beach, where he pulled the water off of him, so that the sand wouldn’t stick to his feet. He did the same to the hero, as he stepped out, behind him.  
“...Well, that’s handy…” He looked up and over the cleared sand.  
“It’s...odd to see this beach so clean.”  
“Yeah. It was hard work, but it was worth it.” That made Selkie do a double take. He sensed no fib in this child’s voice or posture.  
“You...You were the one that cleaned this place up?” He got a hesitant nod.  
“Um...Part of my quirk makes me really strong. Oh. I’m Midoriya Izuku.” The hero nodded and shook his hand.  
“Selkie.”  
“Ok. So. My quirk is called Atlantian. It lets me breathe underwater, control water, talk to and control sea creatures, the ability to summon my trident, and physical boosts in strength, speed, endurance, and my senses.”  
“Interesting...Is anyone helping you train?”  
“Oh. Nono. I wouldn’t want to bother anyone and we don’t have a lot of money to pay for one.” Rubbing at his whiskers, Selkie fell into thought for a few minutes, before smiling wide.

“Hows about I help you?”


End file.
